Can't Help These Feelings
by AlexisSix
Summary: I needed something just a little bit more serious to show you I'm back guys. Peter/Riley. Hope you guys like it. The rating might go up.
1. I just can't help it

Okay Guys. I needed something way more serious to let you know I was back apparently after my last review on my Crack Story. Hopefully you'll like this a lot more and flames will be used to cook my yummy marshmallow reviews! Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Degrassi what-so-ever, although I do wish I did.):

"I'm sorry. I just...I just can't help the way I feel. You know this. That was the whole reason I kissed you in the first place. I LIKE you Peter." Riley looked up from the floor, still slightly pacing and glanced over at Peter. The latter could do nothing but look at him in somewhat of a bored and shocked expression. They had been over this, and Peter didn't like repeating himself.

"Riley, listen…I told you...I have a girlfriend…." He trailed off thinking a bit. 'I know this I hurting Riley, but what am I supposed to do? Could I…? I'm gonna try it.' He continued and smiled as he did so, walking closer to Riley.

"You know, maybe if we tried that kiss again, I could get a better feel of how I feel for you. Just let me take control this time..." He said, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Riley smiled at his words, his eyes shining with the hope that he might actually get what he wants.

"No problem Peter. Whenever you're ready, just-"His words were cut off by a pair of soft lips coming in contact with his own. He smiled, this was all he had wanted, another chance with Peter and that's what he was getting. He wrapped his arms around Peters' neck as he was pushed closer against the wall of peters' apartment. Riley gasped as his bottom lip was bitten lightly giving Peter all the access to the mouth he needed. He pushed his tongue out of his mouth and into that warm cavern, inspecting every inch of it he could before he tried to get the others' tongue to join in the fun. Tonsil hockey had become a fun pastime for the two, but the need for air had become too strong and the broke apart. Peter was the first to pull away and he looked down first and then at Riley, smirk still on his lips, panting slightly.

"I don't know. I think that was pretty good. What about you?" Riley kept the dazed look on his face for a few seconds more before coming back to reality.

"W-what'd you say?" Peter chuckled warmly and repeated himself, "The kiss. What'd you think of it?" Riley blushed, only adding to the look of his flushed face,

"Uh, It w-was fine. G-good. I really like it." Peter smiled at him and brought his face closer to Riley's, keeping his lips only centimeters away from the others.

"Only good? Are you sure? Well maybe we should try it again then, huh?" He whispered moving his mouth near his neck, favoring there over his mouth for the moment. He layered a kiss everywhere he could that was free over Riley's neck, biting down at times and running his tongue over the sore spots. Peter pulled his head away from his neck and took a look at his handiwork. Riley had hickeys covering his neck, some he could cover up, some he couldn't. Peter smiled and brought his attention back to Riley's flushed face and bruised red lips,

"Maybe we can finish up later, huh? You look a little worn out. Follow me." Peter walked off in the direction of his bedroom and pulled a dazed Riley with him.

"You can sleep in here, I'll go out on the couch I'll wake you up a little later. Maybe we can finish what we started." Peter said, a smirk on his lips as he winked and began walking out of the room.

Riley, coming out of his daze, realized he had to ask the question that had been plaguing his mind since this started…now or never.

"Peter, Wait! Where does all of this leave us? All of this kissing, everything. What does it mean?" Peter stopped dead in his tracks and looked in Riley's direction, thinking of what he should say to answer the boys' questions, which were beginning to look a lot like his own.

Okay guys! That was the first Chapter! I think…I'm not sure what I'm doing with this…I just needed to make something more serious to let you know I'm back. Again…Flames will be used to help cook my yummy marshmallow reviews. Alright Bye. R&R.


	2. And It's time to let it all out

Eep! The second installment of the surprisingly popular love affair! ^^ Hope you guys like this one as much as the first. Sorry if it's short, but I've been getting serious writer's block after the first one, I can hardly think of what to draw anymore. Well, enough of my babbling, onto the story. Once again flames will be used to cook my yummy marshmallow reviews! Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Degrassi what-so-ever, although I do wish I did.):

Peter stopped dead in his tracks and looked in Riley's direction, thinking of what he should say to answer the boys' questions, which were beginning to look a lot like his own.

"I don't know Riley. I can't...I can't answer that right now. Get some sleep and we'll talk about when you wake up." He said, looking down. Walking out he turned the light off and closed the door.

Riley felt like a child being put to bed, because the adults wanted to talk. He honestly wasn't going to stand for it. He got up from where he was sitting, stumbling on a few things throughout the dark and opened the door.

"Hold on a second Peter. Now if you didn't know how you were feeling you wouldn't have kissed me. Unless you're fucking confused, you're just not telling me something and I want to know what the hell it is." By the time Riley was done with his mini-rant Peter was at the least shocked and slightly angered.

Shocked because of the boldness and curse words coming from Riley's mouth, angered because he still couldn't bring himself to answer the question even though he knew Riley was right, he wasn't telling him something, and he couldn't particularly yet.

"Listen Riley, I just…I just don't okay? Please stop bugging me about this. It's not going to help at all. Go back in the room and get some sleep, I promise I'll keep my promise from earlier." He said giving Riley a dazzling smile and a wink, turning his attention away from him.

Riley, seeing this wasn't going to be easy did the only thing that had came to his mind. Riley walked in front of Peter and straddled him, eliciting a sharp gasp of shock from Peter.

"Riley, what the hell are you doing? Get off of me and go back in the room!" "No Peter. Not until you tell me what's going on in that wonderful little head of yours." Riley said, finally smirking, knowing it was his time to be in control, although it was short lived.

Peter looked up at him through his bangs, smirking back, "Fine. You want to know what I'm thinking, get inside my head?" The look and words caught Riley off guard and was Peter's perfect chance. He took a hold of Riley's hands on either side of him and switched their positions, laying Riley on his back with Peter looming over him.

"I'm thinking right about now I WANT to plow you into the fucking couch. I'm thinking I WANT to kiss you so long; you'll be begging me to let you breathe. And I'm thinking I WANT to ravage your neck till there's not a space uncovered." He said ending the last word with a small kiss to Riley's neck, but continued, "I'm also thinking I want you to stay my. Dirty. Little. Secret."He finished, punctuating the last four words with more kisses to the boys' neck.

He lifted his head away from Riley and looked at his face, smirk plastered in place. It now seemed as though Riley might as well have had a permanent blush, with as many times as it has appeared and stayed. "Well Riley. I let you get into my head, let you know what was on my mind. What do you have to say?"

Riley tried shaking off his blush to no avail as well as trying to shake off Peter, but that too was a failed attempt. "Well, if you really want to know what I think..." Riley trailed of as he pushed more against the hold, "I think…you're full of shit, and can go fuck yourself if you think I'm going to be a fuck on the side. I want you, a lot and I like you a lot, but not enough to be a booty call which is what it sounds like you want to make me."

While Peter sat in a little bit of a stunned daze, not expecting Riley to say any of that, Riley pushed him up and off to the side. "Now, I'll take up that offer of sleeping in the room, you wouldn't mind would ya? Good. Now, we can talk in the morning if you want. Goodnight Peter." Riley said, walking away and into the room, slamming the door.

Hearing the door slam knocked Peter out of his reverie, "Hold on! Wait a minute!" He shouted, walking up to the door, trying to open it only to find out it had been locked. "Riley, open the damn door!" When only silence followed, Peter figured Riley was ignoring him.

'Maybe its best we do talk about it in the morning, after we both get some sleep and everything is sorted in our heads.' He thought as he slid down in front of the door and dragged his hand through his hair.

'Well no use just sitting here, better get some sleep. I want to make sure I'm up in the morning so he can't walk out without us talking.' Peter got himself off of the floor and knocked on the door, "Goodnight Riley." He said, loud enough for the other boy to hear and walked away grabbing the blanket off of the couch and laying down, throwing it over him. 'God I hope everything gets better tomorrow.' He thought drifting off to sleep.


	3. You want me, Come get me

Hey Guys! So…I'm a despicable human being that should not be allowed to live any further. I know you're thinking it so I just wanted to get that out there. I tried to make this chapter as long as I could without overselling the next chapter. I would also absolutely love to hear what you guys think of this chapter because I had it written for so long and then I just didn't type it, and for that I am so sorry. I haven't updated for any of my stories and you guys deserve an explanation. My mom was having some serious health troubles while I was still in school and passed away in February. But school is out now and our family is recovering from our loss one day at a time and writing helps me. So absolutely hope you guys love this and if you don't please tell me because I'm here to please you guys!

* * *

Peter woke up to the sound of the bedroom door being unlocked. He feigned sleep and threw in a snore or two to seal the deal as he heard Riley close the door and try to sneak past him. Just as Riley had gotten past the end of the couch he looked down at Peters' 'sleeping' face and sighed in relief. He brought his attention back to the task at hand and began to walk away when a hand grabbed at his leg and his entire body stiffened in surprise. He slowly looked back down and saw a pair of blue eyes looking back up into his own.

"Going somewhere, Riley?" The boy questioned chuckled awkwardly and wracked his brain for a response.

"Not at all, Peter! Just getting some…uh…coffee! Yea, that's it. I was just going to get some coffee." He cringed at how bad his answer sounded, but decided it would have to do for now considering he already said it. Peter let go of his leg and sat up, smirking, with a look of agitation in his eyes.

"Is that so? Then tell me something Riley—why do you have your sweater and sneakers on? I _do _have a coffee maker you know. "Peter's smirk was consistent on his face as he watched Riley's eyes widen slightly and his mouth open and close like a fish out of water as he searched his brain for a somewhat decent excuse. Peter watched as this continued for about a minute and couldn't help but let out a chuckle or two, especially as Riley's face turned red with anger embarrassment.

"What the hell are you laughing at Stone?" Peter looked up at Riley, still chuckling and pointed at him.

"You. You're such a _horrible _liar. And when you get caught, you…you make it so god damn obvious!" Peter shook his head as he spoke and got up from the couch, looking at Riley. "All I had wanted to do was talk to you about what happened yesterday. It was confusing as fuck for me so I **know **that you're lost. Yet, you still couldn't bear to have a conversation with me to straighten all this shit out to help both of us understand where the hell we're at with all of this!" Although he may have been older and slightly larger than the other boy, his tone frightened him and made him feel guilty, with just the slightest inkling of anger.

The reason for his being frightened was simple—Riley wasn't used to anger from most people, specifically Peter. As for feeling guilty and angry, well Riley supposed maybe he should've waited just to talk to Peter and see what he had to say, but that doesn't mean that Peter could blame him for their current situation. Peter was the one who was hiding things! Peter was the one who kissed him back and started this! Peter was the one who gave him these hickeys that are going to be a complete bitch to cover up.

**'Why of all people did it have to be him? He's manipulative, cynical, and a complete ass, but he's also ridiculously attractive and an amazing kisser. UGH, what the hell, I'm not like this! Come on, Riley, you can do this. You're pretty good looking yourself and amazing at sports, you can handle a stupid conversation! '**He thought, giving himself the tiniest bit of confidence as he slipped his sneakers off and walked over to Peters table to sit down. He plopped down in the seat across from the other boy and sighed as he looked at him.

"Well? I'm still here. Not sure why, seeing as _you _made our 'situation' very clear yesterday." The venom coating Riley's words were obvious as he glared at Peter, his blue eyes showing several different emotions—anger and sadness the most prominent.

"Look…I know what I said yesterday and I know I shouldn't have, it was wrong. Even after we kissed though…you didn't really expect me to break up with my girlfriend for you…did you?" Peter looked at Riley expectantly and watched as his body tensed up and he stayed silent. "Riley…?" No answer. He looked a little closer and noticed how Riley's eyes had glazed over just the tiniest bit and called out to him again.

His voice must have knocked him out of his reverie because not a second later Riley was up and sliding his feet back into his sneakers and opening the door. "What the…" Peter got up and grabbed Riley's arms, pushing him back against the door lightly, halting his process. "Riley, look at me, are you okay? Riley, answer me!" Peter raised his voice only slightly when he got no answer the first time, but still received nothing. He grabbed the boys chin, forcing Riley to look at him, but he closed his eyes as soon as they were eye level, allowing one lone tear to roll down his cheek.

Peter was only able to focus on this tear for a second before he was roughly shoved away and the door was opened again. He quickly caught his balance and gripped Riley's shoulder tightly before he could close the door. In the blink of an eye, Riley had jerked his shoulder out his grip and looked towards him, a hurt look covering his face. "Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me. Stone." Riley's tone was low, but filled with anger and hurt, at who, Peter guessed himself, but Riley knew otherwise. Riley blamed himself and only himself for falling this far and into this little trap of Peter's. Regardless of their meaning, the words still shocked Peter, who hadn't thought the other boy would ever talk to him like that.

"Riley, just…just look at me! What the hell is up with you? You sure as hell didn't mind me touching you yesterday!" Riley froze at Peter's words and looked at him one last time, all trace of hurt gone and replaced with anger. He hissed out, words coated with venom, a now sincerely angry, "Fuck You," before turning his attention back to the hallway in front of him, grabbing the door handle and slamming the door harshly behind him, leaving a stunned Peter standing on the other side. Peter looked at the door in shock and just like he had the night before, put his back against the door and slid down, laying his head against his knees and shaking his head.

He stayed like that for at least the next hour, ignoring the buzzing he felt in pocket signaling various phone calls and text messages from his mother and girlfriend most likely. He let out a ragged sigh and rose from the floor, punching his front door with a lowly muttered; "Fuck," before vowing in his head that he would find the boy he just fucked everything up with. They needed to straighten this out, but first Peter had to answer the people he had ignored and take some well need Advil to cure the headache he had received from the short day's events. **'I'll give him one day to cool down and then I'll visit his house tomorrow.'** He thought, nodding. **'I'm gonna make this right.'**

* * *

Okay guys! Again, I hope you loved it! Please tell me if you did, didn't, what I can work on. I want to make you guys happy! And please tell me what you'd love to see in the next chapter, I have some ideas and some are actually on paper, but I want some ideas from you guys too! Thank you so much! Also, I almost forgot! Side note: I tried, in vain, to go on a search for a Beta Reader and I was just…so unsuccessful. So if any of you are Beta Readers or know of an extraordinary one, PLEASE do _not _hesitate to message me! Thank you again!


End file.
